L'enfance de Maribelle
by hobymiiwiiufan125
Summary: Cette histoire est inspirée de faits réels. Non je plaisante ! Juste pour dire un truc classe quoi. Bon, voici une histoire d'une jeune fille qui appartient au jeu "Fire Emblem Awakening" Maribelle à ma façon. Elle ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire de son enfance, oui. Bonne lecture !
1. La naissance de Maribelle

L'enfance de Maribelle

 _Cette histoire est inspirée de faits réelles. Non je plaisante ! Je dis juste ça pour le fun ! Bon, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Maribelle, son enfance, sa fameuse rencontre avec Lissa, Chrom et les autres persos, jusqu'au délanchement de la fameuse guerre entre Ylisse et Plégia. Bonne lecture !_

 _Chapitre 1 : La naissance de Maribelle_

Dans la maison du duc de Themis, une jeune femme attendit un heureux événement. Jeanne, assise sur son lit, se mit à caresser son ventre très arrondi et se demanda si le bébé sera un garçon ou une fille. Son mari entra dans la chambre et s'assit auprès de son épouse.

Régis de Themis : Alors, tu vas bien ?

Jeanne de Themis : Je suis en train de penser quelle sera notre vie si notre bébé serait un garçon.

Régis de Themis : Hé bien, il prendra mon héritage ainsi que notre terre. Pourquoi mon entreprise aussi. **Sourit**

Jeanne de Themis : Et si c'était une fille ?

Régis de Themis : Peut-être pianiste ou troubadour, comme les soldats d'Ylisse.

Jeanne de Themis : Peut-être.

Et ils se serrèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement.

Le jour de la naissance, le 14 avril. Régis attendit dans le couloir et entendit les cris de douleur de sa femme, en train de mettre au monde l'enfant désiré.

Régis de Themis **inquiet** : J'espère que cela se passe bien... pourvu que le bébé va bien... je ne veux pas le perdre comme le premier...

Domestique : Ne vous en faite pas, monsieur, je suis sûr que celui-ci vivra...

Un cri de bébé se fit entendre.

Régis de Themis : Ca y est ! Il est là ! **entre dans la chambre en fanfare** Chérie ! Mon enfant est là !

Jeanne de Themis **ouvre les yeux** : Régis...

Régis de Themis : Non, ne dis rien, repose-toi... tu es fatiguée...

Jeanne de Themis : Je suis contente que le bébé soit venu... vivant...

Docteur **arrivant avec le bébé dans les bras :** C'est une petite fille. Félicitation !

Régis de Themis : Oh, je suis heureux ! Je peux prendre le bébé ?

Docteur : Oui bien sûr. **lui tendit le bébé**

Régis de Themis **la berçant** : Mon bébé... ma fille à moi...

Jeanne de Themis : Je crois qu'elle a faim, chérie... après tous ces efforts...

Régis de Themis : Oh oui ! Tiens ! **lui donna l'enfant**

Jeanne de Themis **sortit son sein et lui donna le lait**

Régis de Themis : Comment va t-on l'appeler ?

Jeanne de Themis : Je crois avoir utrouvé un nom pour elle. **regarda son mari**

Régis de Themis : Lequel ?

Jeanne de Themis : Maribelle. Je trouve ce prénom très mignon. **sourit**

Régis de Themis : Mmmh, oui, c'est très beau. Je crois qu'il lui va à merveille.

Jeanne de Themis **sourit à Maribelle** : Bienvenue au monde, Maribelle.

Sa vie de bébé se passa fort bien. Voyons comment sera le quotidien de Maribelle durant son enfance.


	2. Le cadeau d'anniversaire

L'enfance de Maribelle

 _Chapitre 2 : Le cadeau d'anniversaire_

Cinq ans plus tard, Maribelle s'apprêta à fêter son anniversaire. Elle descendit en courant les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon.

Maribelle : Maman, maman ! Où sont mes cadeaux ? J'espère que j'aurai une nouvelle poupée, papa m'en a promis une !

Jeanne de Themis : Allons, allons, ma fille, sois patiente. Et d'abord, ce n'est pas raisonable de venir en robe de chambre et toute décoiffée. Va te préparer.

Maribelle : Oh maman ! Dites-moi quels cadeaux j'ai reçus ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui... et j'ai été sage depuis quelques jours.

Jeanne de Themis : Certes, mais je dirais... très impatiente et hyperactive. Allons, fais ce que j'ai dit ou tu ne les auras pas, tes cadeaux.

Maribelle **obéit à sa mère.**

Après s'être lavée, changée, coiffée et pris son petit-déjeuner, Maribelle se mit à déballer ses cadeaux.

Maribelle : Ooooh ! Une poupée ! Envoyée par papa ! Je suis si contente !

Jeanne de Themis : Regarde, tu as vu ses habits ? Comme c'est mignon !

Maribelle : C'est trop joli ! Vous verrez maman, j'en prendrai soin !

Jeanne de Themis : Je l'espère. Souviens-toi la fois où tu as oublié ton ancienne poupée dans la forêt. Tu avais pleuré tout le lendemain et qu' après, nous avions appris qu'elle a été volée à l'endroit où tu l'a posée.

Maribelle : Je n'avais que trois ans ! Maintenant, c'est différent. Je ferai plus attention.

Jeanne de Themis : Très bien.

Dans la journée, Maribelle s'occupa de sa poupée comme une maman.

Maribelle **à sa poupée** : Tu vois, ma chérie, un jour, quand je serai grande, je serai troubadour ! Si je pourrais épouser le prince d'Ylisse, je deviendrais une princesse. Hum, tu as envie de jouer au cheval ? **vit son cheval à bascule** Tiens, je vais t''entraîner dessus. **mit sa poupée dessus et commenca à la balancer** Tu veux un peu plus vite ? D'accord ! **balança le cheval très fort et la poupée tomba sur le sol, la tête la première** Oh ! Tu n'as rien ?

La petite fille la ramassa et se rendit compte que le jouet a perdu son œil.

Maribelle : Oh mon Dieu ! Que t'ai-je fais ?! Si maman voyait ça, elle va me gronder, et me punir ! Comment vais-je faire... **elle entendit sa maman monter les escaliers et se dépêcha de la cacher sous le lit**

Jeanne de Themis **ouvre la porte** : Maribelle ? Tu es là ? Que fais-tu ?

Maribelle : Rien ? Je jouais... au cheval !

Jeanne de Themis : Tu es sûre ? J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber et je suis venue voir. Mais, où est ta jolie poupée ?

Maribelle : Euh... je l'ai rangée quelque part...

Jeanne de Themis : Quelque part... où ?

Maribelle : …..

Jeanne de Themis : Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore perdue ! Si c'est le cas, tu vas recevoir une très sévère punition ! Alors, j'attends !

Maribelle : Je... je ne veux pas...

Jeanne de Themis : Maribelle ?

Maribelle **trembla :** J'ai... cassé ma poupée... **se dirigea vers le lit, sortit la poupée et l'oeil tombé** Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je l'ai mise sur mon cheval à bascule, je l'ai balancé très fort et elle est tombée ! **Pleura** S'il vous plait, maman, ne me grondez pas... je ne battez pas... je promets de vous dire la vérité à l'avenir...

Jeanne de Themis **se met à sa hauteur** : Maribelle, je te pardonne car tu as fait preuve de franchise en disant ta bêtise et que tu as avoué ta faute avant que la punition ne tombe.

Maribelle : Merci maman... **essuit ses larmes**

Jeanne de Themis : quant à cette poupée, je vais la réparer. Allez, allons manger ton gâteau d'anniversaire. On y va ?

Maribelle : Oh oui ! J'ai hâte de le manger ! **prend la main de sa maman et sourit**

Jeanne de Themis **sourit aussi**

Et toutes deux vont dans le salon fêter l'anniversaire de Maribelle.

Je ne sais pas, vous, mais je crois que ce chapitre est très inspiré des malheurs de Sophie. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois avec mon propre imagination.


End file.
